


Celestial Lover

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: The Ashura King and his Demon Hunter [6]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alucard and Ruby are siblings, Alucard as ceremonial sacrifice, Capricorn Martis, M/M, Smut, Viscount Alucard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: The 12 Zodiac Gods. Each were bound to protect the human world from the claws of darkness. Each Zodiac God was assigned in one area, worshiped by the humans.Rosemary village, worshiped Capricorn. They gave him food, treasures and even virgins as offerings for the Zodiac God. It amused Capricorn and he agreed to protect the land from monsters and demons that humans cannot defeat themselves.And as for Alucard, he was bound to be the next sacrifice for the Zodiac God, Capricorn.





	Celestial Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea the moment I saw the trailer for Capricorn. Holy mother, that thing stole my ovaries. No that's God of War. Capricorn stole my whole virginity (Okay, I think I shouldn't have said that)
> 
> Simple note:
> 
> Viscount Alucard is not technically the vampire guy. No, Alucard in this story looks like Viscount, just minus the red eyes and purple lips and the...claws and such...
> 
> Just imagine Alucard with long hair, zat is all... *sweat drop*
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Be sure to check out my other MartisAlu work.

The 12 Zodiac Gods. 

 

Born from the stars and used their powers to vanquish the darkness that befalls the human kingdom. 

 

As a token of appreciation, the humans worshiped the Zodiac Gods. These Gods were assigned by the Holy King to each area to watch over for any demon activity. Each village worshiped one Zodiac God. 

 

Rosemary Village, worshiped Capricorn, the 10th zodiac. They don't know what their God looked like but witnesses caught glimpses of Capricorn's shining golden armor and its long arching horns. The artisans in the village started to carve and paint what they thought Capricorn might look like. They all agree that Capricorn is a horned goat. Some envisioned Capricorn as a strong warrior wielding his weapon at the enemies. Some even thought Capricorn as a mighty female enchantress. There were many versions of Capricorn brought by the mortals. But it did not stop them from worshiping their God. 

 

They built a temple made of stone from the mountains. A golden shield glinted underneath the sunlight, bearing the Capricorn symbol. Green plats grew on the pillars of the temple. In the middle was a giant pool with a golden goat spewing water out of its mouth. The water surface reflected the mural on the ceiling, making it look a bit darker and slightly glittery. This is where they sacrificed the virgins for Capricorn. 

 

The virgins didn't drown. According to their belief, the virgins were transported to the celestial world and it was less gruesome than death. However, those who came to the celestial world is barred from returning to the mortal realm unless they were given permission by the Zodiacs. But they know one thing about their Gods. 

 

What was given shall never return. 

 

Alucard was a young man, growing up in a farmer's family. His true parents were killed by demons making the poor child an orphan. The farmer found him in the orphanage and decided to adopt him. The farmer himself had always wanted a boy. His wife gave birth to a little girl but afterwards, she became infertile and cannot bear any more children. The farmer loved both his son and his daughter. The two children grew close and became inseparable. 

 

Nearing his 18th birthday, Alucard grew into a handsome young man. His skin was pale due to the lack of sunlight. The young man preferred to stay indoor with his nose buried in books. His silver hair grew past his shoulders and it became his sister's source of entertainment. She would braid it and even put some flowers in it. Alucard had odd reddish purple eyes that seemed to shift between colors. One moment, his eyes were blue, the next a pair of ruby red eyes. Alucard had helped his father a lot in his farm work so it gave him some muscles. He was not as buffy as those axe wielding warriors but he could be labeled as a person with a swimmer's body. 

 

Alucard is quiet and polite. His humbleness made people see him a bit feminine. He speaks in a voice so soft that it put even the gentlest maidens to shame. He respected his elders and cared for his little sister. He can be angry and strict but it was rarely shown. If he did, he did not need to open his mouth as the icy aura aura surrounding him would freeze those who played with his patience. 

 

His family loved him. And they would do anything to protect their son from any harm. 

 

Even if he was going to be sacrificed. 

 

"Over my dead body." The farmer hissed. The men at the door looked at each other. They were unsure what to say. They don't always knock on people's door telling them that their children would be needed for the sacrificial ceremony. They already have a line of virgins meant for the sacrifice. However, the stars have delivered their message. Capricorn did not want the virgins they sent every year. 

 

Capricorn wanted someone else. 

 

The Zodiac gave them glimpses of this said person; long silver hair, lean body. 

 

"I'm sorry sir but..." One of the men said. "Capricorn has given his words."

 

The farmer gritted his teeth. He wanted to curse the celestial being. He will not lose his son. Let that god damn him to hell, he would never give up his child even if they never share the same blood. 

 

"Father..." A soft voice called. The farmer's blood went cold as he turned around. He saw his son smiling at him. Alucard stepped closer and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be alright. Everything will be alright."

 

The farmer shook his head. "No, it's not alright. I've shed blood, sweat and tears to raise you, so did your mother. We spent our whole lives raising you and your sister. I am not going to give up my child so easily."

 

"Father." Alucard said, hands never letting go of the old man's. "It's not a bad thing. I'm not being executed like the prisoners or the convicts. I'm only going to be taken to meet Capricorn. Shouldn't you feel honored?"

 

The farmer looked at his son as if he just spouted nonsense. Which he just did. "Have you lost your mind, child? How is a parent suppose to feel proud when their child is going to be sacrificed? Sacrifice Alucard! You are going to leave the mortal realm. Those who left will never come back. Do you understand that?"

 

Alucard flinched at his father's raised voice. He looked down at their hands. His father's calloused ones were holding his very tightly as if his son might disappear if he let go. He looked back up. There were tears in his father's eyes, threatening to fall. He turned to his mother and sister. His mother had sobbed in her sleeves and his sister looked like she was about to cry in any minute. 

 

His family. 

 

But he has a responsibility. Alucard sighed. "I'm sorry father." He loosened the hold of their hands. He noticed the panic rising on his father's face. "Capricorn gave his words. If we do not perform the ceremony, he will stop giving us protection and the dark creatures will return. Those monster already killed my real parents, I don't want to lose my family again. I will sacrifice myself, for your safety."

 

His father said nothing. He knew nothing would stop his son. He was hesitant but he let go and watched solemnly as his son followed the men to Capricorn's temple. 

 

******

 

They gave him a bath, with the water filled with flowers and scented oils. They brushed his hair. His hair was pulled into a half braid and they even put flowers in them. It reminded him painfully of his sister. She loved braiding his hair with flowers. 

 

That thought alone made him sad. 

 

Alucard was dressed in a blue and gold togas. Gold for the color of the Zodiac Gods and blue because it was Alucard's favorite color. They sprayed him a generous amount of pine scented perfume before leading him out of the room. Priests had gathered around the pool, waiting for their sacrifice to arrive. Alucard stopped at the start of the steps that led him into the water. In the middle of the pool was a stone slab. Virgins would lie on the slab and it would lower them into the water, to meet the God, Capricorn. 

 

Alucard took a deep breath and walked into the water. His fine togas was getting drenched and it felt a bit hard to move due to the weight. Nevertheless, he still made it there. There were a few men waiting at the stone slab. They helped Alucard onto the stone slab and he lied down flat on his back. They placed something on his chest but he did not care. His eyes were locked on the mural of the 12 Zodiacs in the ceiling above the pool. He saw the 10th Zodiac he was about to be sacrificed to. He studied the delicate and elegant symbol of Capricorn. 

 

The priests read their prayers and the stone slab slowly descended. Alucard felt the waters filling the outer cavity of his ears. The water slowly devoured his body and it was only his face was on the surface. He was attacked by the sudden feeling of fear. He was going to die. He is going to be drowned as a mean of sacrifice for a God. He had left his family, his home. And he cannot return to it again. 

 

Alucard took a deep breath before he was fully submerged. The prayers were muffled as he descended lower and lower. Alucard was expecting for the floor of the pool but it never came. It made him wonder of how deep is the pool. When he saw the men waiting for him, the water only reached their lower torso. He should have met with the bottom and yet he was slowly descending. 

 

Then, he noticed that he was no longer descending. He was floating. 

 

The young man opened his eyes. Alucard's eyes widened when he found out he was floating in space. Everything around him was dark save for the light from the stars and the nebula. There were planets around him. Alucard had read books on astronomy. These planets were nothing like the ones he had read. Where's Earth? Mars? Saturn?

 

A light caught his attention. He turned around and saw one blinding light pulsing. The other stars were shining but it failed to meet the brightness of this particular star. Alucard moved closer to it. As he tried to get to the light, he noticed the arrangement of the stars before him. 

 

The constellation, Capricorn. 

 

******

 

_Alucard, you're my pride and joy. Never forget what I taught you. Be humble and be kind. Whatever challenge you face, never ever use your fists as a solution._

 

******

 

Alucard slowly opened his eyes. He felt the cold, hard floor. The young man pushed himself from the floor, noticing that it was polished marble. Alucard looked around him as he slowly rise to his feet. He was still in his ceremonial clothing and it was dry, which strike the poor mortal odd. His eyes scanned around the new area, taking in the scenery. 

 

There were pristine white pillars, almost similar to the ones in the temple. There were no walls and Alucard could see the starry sky and the nebula he saw earlier. There were plants in pots and some crawled on the pillars. Alucard knew they were no regular flowers. The petals were a beautiful ocean blue and stardust floated when he gently touched the flower. There was a fire in the middle of the palace, as he would like to assume. The fire seemed to change color and it took Alucard long enough to notice that colors changed depends on his mood. A smile crept on his face at the magic before him. 

 

Alucard looked up and saw a mural on the ceiling. He was unsure if it could be considered as a mural because it's only the symbol of Capricorn over a painting of the star filled galaxies. The constellation of Capricorn was highlighted wit stars shining brighter than the rest. 

 

"Enjoy the tour?"

 

The sudden booming voice made the poor man jumped. Alucard looked around and he shrunk when a shadow loomed over him. He slowly turned his head and saw a giant man behind him. The man had olive skin and bright neon purple hair that shimmered when he moved his head. He wore bright golden armor that reminded Alucard of the stars. As if the stars were molded together to make his armor. The man's sclera was bright blue and he could not see the iris. Alucard was stunned and his tongue tied. He was unsure what to say to this man until his eyes noticed certain features. 

 

The man wore horns similar of a goat. And when he looked down to the pendant on his chest, Alucard's eyes widened. 

 

Instantly, Alucard dropped to his knees and bowed. "Lord Capricorn, Your Highness!" He blurted out in fear. "Please forgive your foolish mortal servant for he did not know he was in the presence of the great Zodiac God."

 

Alucard kept his head bowed. He heard the God snickered. There was a deafening silence and it bothered the mortal. Alucard had millions of thoughts in his mind. He just met the Zodiac God, Capricorn. The one who protected his village from the demons. No one knew how he looked like. They only see was a blur of gold and shimmering shine of the stars. 

 

But Alucard, he met the God himself in his true form. Or so he thought it was. It's impossible for a celestial being to show its true form in front of a mortal. 

 

"Rise, mortal." He did as told. Alucard kept his gaze on the ground, unsure of how he should compose himself in front of the God. Would it be rude to look at him in the eye? Alucard was always taught to keep his gaze low when talking to others. 

 

"Is something wrong?" Capricorn said. "You can look at me in the eyes. I won't turn you to stone." The God laughed. Alucard bit his bottom lip. Capricorn's voice was deep and husky. He enjoyed how he sound when he laughed. Alucard took a deep breath and looked up. Capricorn was smiling at him. There was an air of pride and power surrounding him. It made Alucard feel so weak. 

 

Then, again he is standing in front of an immortal god. 

 

He froze when a hand came brushing the side of his face. "As expected of your beauty..." The God muttered. "May I know your name, fair mortal?" He demanded. 

 

Alucard swallowed the lump in his throat. "M-My name is A-Alucard, m-my liege."

 

The God hummed. Alucard stiffened at how the hand brushed his face and went to his hair. Then, it lowered to his neck. The hairs on his body went up as the hand grazed his neck. 

 

"So beautiful." He muttered. Alucard felt dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. Capricorn continued studying him, every strand of hair and to the tip of his toes, exposed by the sandals he wore. Alucard felt an intense insecurity under the gaze of the Zodiac God. Capricorn smirked before gently grabbing the mortal's hand. Despite it's large size, his hold was gentle. 

 

"How is it possible for a mortal to have a beauty that rivaled Aphrodite herself?"

 

Alucard blushed. Did he just flirted with him? Capricorn pulled Alucard across the palace to his chamber, at the end. The door mighty door opened with a heavy moan and they stepped inside. The chamber was even more beautiful than the outside. There were walls surrounding the chamber but the ceiling was exposed. Alucard looked up and saw the stars glittering in the skies along with the planets. The chamber was white and golden with bits of blue. A rug covered the floor. There was a lounge surrounding a small fire pit. Alucard turned his head to spot a large bed. The satin was blue and Alucard swore it was shimmering as he got closer. 

 

Capricorn sat down and patted the space beside him. "Sit."

 

The mortal sat down. Their size was a major contrast when they sat side-by-side. Imagine a deer, standing beside a bear. A horned bear god, to be precise. Alucard glanced at Capricorn. The God was still studying over his nature, his hand grazing on his body. It went to his hair and played with the flowers. "Like a queen." Capricorn smiled. Alucard blushed harder, looking away. 

 

"Your Highness, I'm flattered."

 

"Martis."

 

"Pardoned?"

 

The God smiled at him. "You may call me by my real name. Martis."

 

_Martis_

 

Alucard was unsure what to response. It got worse when he noticed Martis leaning closer. He backed away but the God managed to capture his lips. He placed his hands on the Zodiac's hard chest. He tried to push but it was like pushing a boulder. There hands on his lower back. Alucard tried to push him away but another part of him wanted to stay like this. 

 

"You're quite gentle." The God commented. "But how gentle are you in bed?"

 

Before Alucard could react, he was pushed down on the blue satin sheets. Martis easily climbed over him. He looked like a monster rather than a God with those horns and glowing eyes. Alucard could only stare at his face. His chest moving up and down as he panted. "Martis..."  
  


"Shhh...don't worry little one." Martis dipped his head to the mortal's neck. "I'll make sure you won't forget your first night." He chuckled before kissing and nipping on the skin. 

 

Was this what the other virgins experienced? Coming to the celestial world to be Capricorn's concubine? Alucard couldn't resist the moan that came out of his mouth. Martis moved his hands up and down his body. His fingers slowly taking off his togas, exposing the skin of shoulder. Martis bit and kiss every part of the skin being exposed as his clothes fell off. Alucard whined and bucked when the God went down to kiss his abdomen. Heat was pooling in his crotch and his mind went fuzzy. 

 

He heard Martis deep chuckle. "Enjoying yourself, dear mortal?"

 

"My Lord..." Alucard moaned. "This...this is my f-first time." He whimpered. Martis raised a brow at him. There was a moment of silence and it made the mortal feel uneasy. Was he not supposed to say that? Was he suppose to be silent and let his virginity taken by an immortal?

 

Martis seemed blank. He pursed his lips and he seemed to be holding his amusement until he burst out laughing. The God rolled off his body, laughing while holding his side. Alucard gave him a confused look. The mortal was half naked on the bed and the immortal being was laughing his heart out beside him. 

 

But, Martis's laugh sounded nice. 

 

The Capricorn only stopped a few minutes later. He was panting for breath and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He turned to Alucard with a goofy grin. "You are so adorable." He wheezed. Martis went back to his previous position. He gently brushed back the hair that fell into Alucard's face. "I know you're  a virgin. And I know how to handle one. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

 

He continued the bites and kissed from earlier. Alucard was a bit uncomfortable at first but soon he succumbed into pleasure. He grabbed the God's face and latched onto his lips. His garments were gone and Martis had used his magic to take off his armor, because in a blink of an eye, he was naked like the day he was born. If...that's how the Zodiac Gods were born...

 

Alucard didn't hold back the pained grunt as he felt the God's finger in his anus. However, it alerted the Capricorn and he pushed his finger slowly inside. He stayed there waiting for his mortal to get used to the new intrusion before inserting another. He pumped his fingers and watched Alucard delving deeper into pleasure. Martis entered a third finger and he noticed how Alucard's face twisted into pain. He stopped moving and again, waited for his mortal to get used to the scissoring. 

 

Only when Alucard nodded, Martis scissored him one last time before pulling out. The God sat up and his hand went to his manhood. Alucard's eyes went to his crotch and gulped at his size. Martis is a beast. 

 

"Are you ready, mortal?"

 

"Alucard..."  
  


Martis raised a brow. Alucard swallowed nervously. "M-My name is Alucard, my Lord."

 

The Zodiac God smiled. "Are you ready...Alucard?"

 

The mortal nodded, "Yes."

 

Alucard gasped as his hole was being stretched by Martis's cock. His legs hooked the God's shoulder and his rump on his lap, giving him a better angle. It was painful at first but it melted away and replaced by pleasure. Alucard's pained groans turned to pleasure moans. The braid of his hair was undone during their lovemaking. The flowers scattered everywhere on the bed. The bed creaked at the weight of a man and a deity having sex. 

 

Alucard tried to tone down his moans and listened to Martis's masculine grunts. The immortal had bent down and latched onto Alucard's neck again. His lips were close to his ear. He could hear the pants, moan and grunt the immortal was making. Alucard's own dick twitched excitedly. He moaned when Martis wrapped his fingers around his dick and started pumping. He said nothing and continued his thrusting, a bit faster as he was chasing climax. 

 

The mortal let his head fall and his eyes gazed up to the sky. His eyes gazed at the stars shimmering in the galaxy. He could spot other constellations; Sagittarius, Pisces, Aquarius, would the other Gods see what Capricorn is up too? Alucard closed his eyes, moaning loudly when Martis hit his prostate. 

 

"Did I hit the spot?"

 

Alucard nodded. 

 

Martis smirked. "Good to know." He pressed harder on Alucard's legs, bending him more as his thrusts became harder. His penis hit his prostate and all Alucard could see were stars. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his lips opened as he let out a long moan. The thrusting got faster and harder. They could heare the slapping of their skins in the room. There were also squelching and a soft queef. 

 

"I'm close." The immortal warned. Alucard nodded. His arms went up and pulled the immortal close to him. It shocked Martis but he melted when their lips met. They held each other close as they were reaching their climax. Alucard's brain was fuzzy from the pleasure, he couldn't think of anything but the sex. Martis enjoyed the look on Alucard's face. His eyes rolled back, his jaw dropped and his fingers digging into the sheets. He was given virgin women in the past but Alucard...

 

Alucard is special. 

 

Martis cursed in a language Alucard didn't understand as he slammed one last time on the mortal's body. Alucard gasped at the warm feeling of the immortal's seed filling him up. His own cock swelled up and shot cum streaks all over his abdomen. Martis dropped on top of him, panting. Alucard didn't know what to do. He brought up his arms and wrapped around Martis's body. 

 

"How does it feel for a first timer?" The immortal panted. He still managed to grin. 

 

Alucard was heaving for breath as well. "It was painful at first but the rest was amazing." He felt his eyes drooping a minute later. The sex was draining him off his energy. 

 

Martis noticed and positioned them into a more comfortable pose to sleep. Alucard's head was on the pillow, his naked body underneath the covers. Martis propped his head on his arm as he watched Alucard's sleeping face. The long lashes rested on the pale skin. He was clearly flushed from the sex. He was small and fragile looking but Martis had been watching over Alucard for a long time. 

 

He knows about his future spouse...

 

- _5 years later-_

 

A young woman straightened up from crouching down to dig up carrots. The vegetable was placed in a basket filled with turnips, potatoes and a head of lettuce. Satisfied with what she got, the young woman turned around and left for her house. She opened the kitchen door and placed the basket on the table. She brought out the vegetables, walking over to the sink to wash them off the dirt. 

 

She turned when she heard footsteps coming into the room. "Good morning, old man."

 

The farmer, now old and elderly, stood at the entry to the kitchen. He was holding on his cane for dear life. "Good morning, Ruby."  
  


Ruby, the little girl with golden curls. She used to wear a red hooded robe which gave her the nickname 'Little Red Hood' as a child. Years have past and she had grown into a young, matured woman. She lost the rebellious and mischief she had when she was little. There was only wisdom in her eyes. Her curls grew past her shoulder blades. Her breasts became prominent and perkier. A lot of men wanted her, but she rejected them. 

 

For she only wished to be with her father. 

 

Her mother died a few months ago from an illness that couldn't be cured. It was devastating for the small family. Alucard was the first to go, being a human sacrifice for the god Capricorn. Then, their mother. Now, it was all left was Ruby and her father. She promised to put her father before her. She dropped out of school only so she could take care of him. She rejected when men proposed to her. She took jobs that can be done at home just to have money to pay for her father's medication. 

 

"What're you making?"

 

"I was thinking of a stew."

 

The former farmer hummed as he staggered over to the sink. A little bird figurine sat perched on the windowsill. Immediately, the man was attacked by grief and sadness. Ruby noticed and stopped her work. "Dad, you okay?"

 

"Your brother."

 

"I know..."

 

"He's not gone." The old man said. "He's still alive, among the stars. The Zodiac Gods will protect him." The farmer turned his head away, sobbing. Ruby felt her heart break as she got close to her father. She wrapped her arms around the old man and hugged him. Tears streamed down her cheeks. 

 

She didn't know what happened to her brother. She was too young to understand death and sacrifices. Ruby remembered waiting for her brother every day. She never gave up and continued waiting. Even though, many years had past. Eventually, she finally accepted that her brother was forever gone. Ruby worked hard just so she could forget. 

 

But forgetting someone that you love was never easy. 

 

The small family turned their heads when the door knocked. They thought it was just an imagination but they heard it again. Ruby let go of her father and walked quickly to answer the door. She smoothed out her red and white dress before opening the door. 

 

"Yes, may I-" The words died on her tongue when her eyes met the person. 

 

"Hello, Ruby."

 

"A-Alu..." The girl stammered. She pinched herself and when she felt pain, this was not a dream. 

 

Alucard smiled at his sister. "I missed you, little sister." He said, pulling Ruby into a hug. The young woman was frozen in his arms. Her brain trying to digest the reality in front of her. "Where's father?"

 

"I-In the kitchen..." 

 

Alucard left Ruby gawking at the doorway and went to meet the man that had raised him. "Father! Father!" He called. 

 

An old man turned around and his eyes widened when a familiar face came into view. Alucard enveloped him in his arms, hugging tightly. "I missed you so much!" The silver haired man said, crying. The old man blinked his eyes. Is this true?

 

"Alucard?" The old man raised his hand, touching his long lost son's cheek. "Is that really you?"

 

Alucard nodded. "Yes. Yes, it's me father. I'm back."

 

"My son." His father sobbed. "All these times, I thought you were dead. Even after so many years, you haven't changed at all."

 

"That's because..." Alucard looked down at the floor. "I drank from the Fountain of the Stars."

 

His father's jaw dropped. "You drank from...." He looked at his son up and down. "Then, that means you're..."

 

"An immortal."

 

"How?" The old man was dumbfounded. "Mortals shouldn't be able to drink from the fountain. That's the drink of the gods."

 

Alucard smiled. "I can when my husband allowed it to."

 

"Husband?" Ruby and the old man questioned. Alucard nodded and turned around, whistling. They turned to meet a large young man with silver hair and lavender skin. His eyes were red but there was no malice in them. 

 

"Greetings, Alucard's family."

 

The old man and Ruby stood there like gaping cod fish. Alucard walked over to the man, kissing him on the cheek. He turned back to his family. "Father, Ruby, this is Martis. My husband."

 

"Husband..." Ruby echoed as if she was in a trance. The old man squinted his eyes at Martis. He had a feeling deep down that he knew this man. The aura in the room was too dense and it was not due to emotion. No, this was due to power. If it was unleashed, then the whole house would be destroyed. 

 

The old man walked closer to Martis. The man only smiled. "You're not human as well, aren't you?"

 

Alucard cleared his throat. "Umm Father, Ruby. Can you guys keep a secret?" Seeing that he's caught their interest, Alucard continued. "Martis is actually Capricorn."

 

Another jaw drop from his family. 

 

*******

 

_"Alucard?"_

 

_"Yes, Martis?"_

 

_"Do you love me?"_

 

_"Why do you ask?"_

 

_"I wish to know that this feeling is mutual..."_

 

_He chuckled. "What if  I say no?"_

 

_"Then, I would say that is a lie..."_

 

_"Then, what if I say yes?"_

 

_Martis went down to his knees. He grabbed Alucard's hand. "Would you agree to take my hand in marriage? To be my queen?"_

 

_"What if I say no?"_

 

_"Alucard..."_

 

_The silver haired man laughed. A melodious sound to the immortal's ears. "Yes, my dear Capricorn. I agree to be your lawfully wedded husband."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

End

 

 

 

 


End file.
